1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an electron beam depicting pattern design, a photomask, methods of depicting and fabricating a photomask, and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increase in the density of patterns formed on a photomask, proximity effects between patterns formed in a high-density region has worsened.